More and more ways to transform information to electronic form and digital form come forth along with wide application of the computer technology. Various peripheral of computer are used, and various method for digitalization in beginning of information processing procedure. For example, there are various methods for keyboard input, voice input, image pickup and so on, wherein the most effective and convenient one is that the information input and command calling are performed by means of touching or clicking etc. directly on a display screen. As painting and drawing by using a computer, the mouse operation is not agile as same as hand-writing and hand-drawing on paper by using a pen, so it is hard to complete expertly a delicate and beautiful pattern or picture. However, by using a touch screen, the direct operation on the display screen by a touch control pen is just as same as drawing on a paper, therefore the whole work procedure is very easy to be completed with good effect. Furthermore, various peripherals, such as keyboard and mouse, are all omitted along with the continuous development of the portable product. For example, there is substantially no operation of keystroke in use of the PDA (personal digital assistant), but various operations are all completed by using a touch control pen and a touch screen.
Traditional touch-control panels are mainly those with resistance-induction method. With regard to the concrete configuration, a transparent touch film is provided outside the display screen, and is coated with a resistance layer on its surface. When a specific position on the touch film is clicked in the operating procedure, then the identification control circuit determines the position coordinates of the click by calculating the potential shift in this position, thereby performs respective operation. However, the existing touch screen is not applied widely, because of the following disadvantages: high cost, complex process, low accuracy in the case of large-sized touch-control panel; inconformity for handwriting input; and physical damage such as abrasion by a plurality of operations, which will reduce the operating life of the touch film.